Kurama and the S-Class Elemental
by harpiegal
Summary: Not long after fixing the damage caused by Sensui, Koenma discovers an S-Class demon is roaming around the Human World. Despite how dangerous she could be, Kurama soon finds he wants to keep her for himself
1. Information

Kurama and the S-Class Elemental (Information)

Character Name: Izumi

Age: 300

Race: Elemental

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Attire: usually wears a blue fighting kimono with black trim and a black sash tied around the waist

Her Story: Izumi is an Elemental demon, the rarest kind there is. What is even more rare are her abilities. Elementals usually are born able to control one element, but Izumi was born with the ability to control all of them: earth, air, fire, and water. Because of this and being an S-Class, the highest ranked demon according to Spirit World, she is often considered a danger to others. She is currently in the Human World because when Kuwabara tore the barrier in order for him and the team to follow Sensui into Demon World, she made it through before Koenma eventually sealed it back up.


	2. Part 1

Kurama and the S-Class Elemental Part 1: Team Urameshi's New Case

 _Koenma's POV_ :

I sighed heavily as I collapsed into my chair. I had been so caught up with paperwork and dealing with incoming spirits that I had completely missed something vital: apparently during the incident with Sensui, an S-Class demon was able to get through the barrier between worlds since Kuwabara sliced through it to let Hiei and Kurama through. An S-Class demon was running around somewhere in the Human World and we didn't know where they'll strike. My office doors opened and I was relieved to see Yusuke and Kuwabara walk in. Yusuke, being Yusuke, sat in the chair in front of the desk and placed his feet on it.

"Koenma, I was under the impression my firing as Spirit Detective was permanent."

"It is, but there's an urgent matter I need to inform you about. Kuwabara, do you remember when you, Kurama, and Hiei followed Sensui into Demon World?"

Kuwabara nodded and crossed his arms.

"Yeah. That barrier thing was up, but I used my new sword to slice through it so they could get through."

"Well, it wasn't until after I sealed it back up again that we learned an S-Class demon managed to slip through."

"What?! You mean to tell us that someone capable of destroying the world is prancing around my town?! Diaper Breath, how could you not see it?!"

My eyebrow twitched, but I ignored it and brought up the demon's file.

"It's not easy running this operation, Yusuke. I naturally wasn't thinking of the repercussions because I was busy helping you with Sensui. Here's what we know about the demon: it's a female with black hair and brown eyes. She often wears a blue and black fighting kimono and is an Elemental demon. Hers is a rare breed, but rarer still are her abilities. Most Elementals are born only able to control one major element, but she is able to control all four major elements. With her being an S-Class and having control over the elements, she is considered a danger to Human World and must be apprehended immediately. I already informed Kurama and Hiei of this development and gave them a description of who to look for."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Whatever. I guess free labor is how you do things around here now."

"Hang on, Urameshi. I know S-Class demons are super strong, but are all of them really that dangerous? I mean, she may not be evil like other demons."

I shook my head and gave them a picture of the demon.

"Here's what we she looks like. Find her and bring her here as soon as possible."

 _Kurama's POV_ :

Hiei and I were looking around Yusuke's hometown hoping to find the demon Koenma warned us about. So far, we haven't had much luck. Either she wasn't here or she was completely masking her energy so we wouldn't detect her location.

"Hn, why am I wasting my time here? Spirit World's business is no longer mine."

"Koenma feels we are the best choice for this mission. We are all much stronger than when we last fought an enemy and he believes we may be able to apprehend her."

"She is an S-Class, Kurama, and we're A-Class. Why would Spirit World send us after someone that could potentially kill us with one attack?"

I had to admit Hiei had a valid point. From what Koenma told us about the class of demons, an S-Class being in the Human World could potentially be catastrophic. We would have to deal with this one very carefully. Before we could go anywhere else, I felt a strong energy signal coming from the park nearby.

"Hiei, I think that energy signal is the demon we are looking for. It appears to be coming from the park."

We hurried to the park and saw the demon we were looking for at the park's playground. She was surrounded by many of the children who were playing there. She appeared to be manipulating the sand from the sandbox, which I thought was risky because we don't know how the humans would react to knowing what she was.

"Mommy, she's such an awesome magician!"

"Look at that! So cool!"

I let out a small sigh of relief upon hearing the children think it was all just a magic trick. Once she was done and the children went back to playing, she looked up, saw us, then took off running.

"Hiei, run ahead and try to head her off. I'll follow her."

"Right."

Once Hiei took off, I followed the demon toward the outskirts of Yusuke's city.

" _Kurama, she's leading you out here on purpose. She told me through telepathy that in the event of a battle, she didn't want innocent civilians to get hurt."_

I found that odd. An S-Class demon, wanted by Spirit World, didn't want to hurt innocents? That was unheard of. I got closer to the demon and used my Rose Whip to try slowing her down.

"Running is futile. You cannot escape me."

"Like hell I won't. I won't be taken in for simply minding my own business. The barrier was down when I came through, so I technically didn't break any rules about illegal entry."

"We know of your class, and we know of what risks could occur with you here."

As I was closing in, she waved her arm and I ran into a boulder she shot at me. I ran right through it, but I lost speed. Soon, she was so far ahead of me I could no longer see her.

" _Hiei, I've lost sight of her."_

" _Hn, it seems we have something in common. I can't find her anywhere either. Her energy signal seems to have vanished."_

We regrouped with Yusuke and Kuwabara at Kuwabara's house some time later, frustrated we lost track of the demon.

"And after she shot the boulder at me, she disappeared. She was even able to outrun Hiei when he continued after her."

"Damn, the toddler wasn't kidding. She's gonna be tough to round up, especially when she masks her S-Class energy so well."

"Hn, she wouldn't have given herself away if she hadn't stopped to entertain those human children at the park."

I nodded in agreement.

"I admit I was surprised she chose to stop among such a large crowd of people. Luckily, the observers just believed her abilities to be an impressive magic trick."

As everyone else discussed a new plan to bring the demon in, my mind drifted back to seeing her among the human children. Many demons felt humans to be nothing more than the dirt beneath their toes, but she seemed to fit right in with them. The children saw her unnatural face markings, but weren't afraid. Such a strange one, indeed.

 _Well, here's part 1 of my newest story. Sorry it took so long to post a new one. Motherhood has been quite busy. I'll try posting part 2 ASAP._


	3. Part 2

Kurama and the S-Class Elemental Part 2: Izumi Meets Genkai

 _Izumi's POV:_

Once I made it to a mountain region far away from the city, I stopped running. Honestly, those pansies in Spirit World are frightened about almost everything. I may be an S-Class demon, but it doesn't mean I plan on causing trouble when I'm here in the Human World. True I can kill someone with barely a flick of my hand, but it doesn't mean I will.

"Finally, I lost him. Now I can actually relax without looking over my shoulder."

After a while of walking, I found myself near what looked like a temple.

"Hm, a temple all the way out here?"

I looked around and realized this temple belonged to the human psychic Genkai. When I realized she associated herself with Yusuke Urameshi and his team, I immediately wanted to take off.

"Of all the places to stop for a rest..."

"Who the hell are you?" 

I summoned a small whirlwind and readied it for attack. Genkai stepped out of her temple and smirked.

"You must be the S-Class rogue I've heard so much about. Koenma warned me you might be nearby."

"I'm just passing through. I have no intention of fighting."

"You must think I'm an idiot, girl. That whirlwind tells a different story."

My eyebrow twitched at how nonchalant she acted. She didn't seem worried at all. Then again, she's dealt with a lot over the decades.

"My, my. You have such strength and power. I can't believe Koenma let you slip past him."

"He apparently was so distracted by what happened with that Sensui character that when he decided to put the barrier up again, he didn't think to make sure demons like myself were roaming around in Human World."

"Yes, he's been kicking himself in the ass quite hard for that one. Well, let's get this over with."

She launched herself at me, shooting energy blasts. Luckily, I managed to dodge them and threw my whirlwind toward her. It hit her and sent her flying several yards into the forest surrounding her home. She didn't move for several minutes, making me believe I defeated her.

"I don't appreciate the charade. I know you're still alive, Genkai."

"Hn, forgive an old woman. I can't quite get up like I used to."

"This is just a waste of my time. You are just trying to hold me here until Koenma arrives."

She laughed when she stood up, then fell to one knee.

"Oh darn, you caught me."

"Hang on, Grandma! We're coming!"

My eyes widened as I detected Yusuke's Mazaku energy quickly approaching.

"If you still intend on escaping, I suggest you do it now, girl. I can't very well stop you."

"Huh, you read my mind."

I took off running, but footsteps were fast approaching.

"I will not allow you to slip away this time."

I smirked at the voice I heard. You'd think me throwing a boulder at him would help the former fox bandit learn a lesson, but I guess not.

"So persistent. Should I consider myself honored?"

"I wouldn't grow careless, if I were you. Get too confident and you will fall."

"Hm, hasn't happened to me yet so far. Oh wait, that's because I took down those foolish enough to challenge an S-Class apparition, an Elemental no less."

"So you have taken lives, I see."

I grew tired of this banter and stopped running, turning to face him. When I did, he stopped in his tracks and looked at me as if he were in a trance. Out of all the things I was, I doubt an enchantress was one of them.

 _Kurama's POV_ :

I stood face-to-face with the demon and felt the breath leave my body. For some reason, I felt entranced by her. Her black hair flew behind her head flawlessly, her brown eyes made me think I was looking into pools of chocolate. Her fighting kimono hugged her figure perfectly. I have met many females when I lived as Yoko, but for some reason this one topped them all. Noticing that I was staring, she smirked and crossed her arms.

"What's the matter, Kurama? See something you like?"

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to stare."

"Eh, don't worry about it. I don't blame you. I know lots of demons who would literally for a body like this. I eat as much as I please and I never seem to get any bigger."

I smirked back at her and relaxed my stance, seeing that the chase was over.

"I must admit you leave me torn. I don't wish to let you go free, but at the same time you only attacked Master Genkai in self-defense and only did what any person being attacked would have done."

"I held back my power considerably. I only attacked Genkai with 60% of my total power. Besides, she only did it to stall my escape since you and Urameshi were after me. Unlike many other S-Class demons, I don't believe in harming the innocent."

Hearing this from her made me feel more attracted to her. A demon of her power normally wouldn't hesitate to harm anyone in their path. Before our conversation could continue, she turned away to make her escape. Before she did, she faced me one more time.

"Izumi."

"I'm sorry?"

"My name. It's Izumi."

With that, she was gone. Kuwabara and Hiei showed up moments after Izumi left.

"Hn, she's gone."

"Aw man, we just missed her. Kurama, why'd you let her go?"

"Forgive me, Kuwabara. It would seem my male biology was my weakness in this situation."

"Huh?"

Hiei shook his head and looked at him.

"Fool. What Kurama means is that his attraction to the female gender stopped him from apprehending the demon."

"Oh. So, any idea where she'll be trying to go?"

"Well if our past encounters have any indication, she'll have no intention on being seen again. She may try to blend in with the humans, change her appearance."

Hiei's Jagan Eye began to glow and he smirked at what he saw.

"She's browsing around the shops in Mushiori City."

"What? How can she be there already?!"

"Her speed seems to be greater than Hiei's, Kuwabara. If she's in Mushiori City, we'll need our former teammates to aid us in her apprehension. I'll consult Kaito and ask him to keep an eye on her."

 _Well folks, looks like Kurama's attraction to Izumi has begun, an attraction that led to him letting her escape. Stay tuned for part 3, where we'll see Izumi shopping in a clothing store in Mushiori City. Unfortunately, her idea of blending in may be compromised when she runs into Yukina who is shopping there for a present for Kuwabara._


	4. Part 3

Kurama and the S-Class Elemental Part 3: Blending In

 _Izumi's POV_ :

Several days had passed since I last encountered Team Urameshi and I haven't felt any of them following me. I had completely hidden my demon energy from detection, so finding me was made a lot more difficult for them. Currently, I was in a place called Mushiori City searching for attire to help me blend in with the humans. I soon found myself in a store that sold many varieties of clothing, and the selections seemed overwhelming at first.

"Anything I can help you find, Miss?"

I jumped as a human salesperson approached me.

"I believe so. As you may notice, I'm used to wearing kimonos such as this one and haven't the slightest idea on what to purchase."

"Well, let me take your measurements and we'll see about finding you some new clothes."

After using some sort of roll with numbers on it to measure me, I was directed to many articles of clothing that were being sold for a bargain.

"Many clothes here are on sale today for very low prices. Feel free to browse around. I'll help you purchase them when you're finished."

After she walked away, I looked around for any type of clothing that stood out to me. I soon came across a blue long-sleeved shirt that ended just above my stomach and some pants that were a deep shade of black. I found I liked how I looked in them and picked up several more shirts and pants before I decided I was finished. The salesperson that helped me before used what looked like a wand to scan the items I had chosen, and I flinched slightly when a number appeared on a screen sitting on the counter.

"Your total today is 14000 yen."

Luckily during the days I was in hiding, I performed tasks such as cleaning to earn the currency I needed. I gave the salesperson the money, she placed the clothing into a bag, and smiled at me.

"Thank you for your purchase today."

"Thank you, ma'am."

I was headed to the exit when I accidentally bumped into someone.

"My apologies."

"Oh, that's okay. There's no harm done."

I picked up what appeared to be a stuffed cat and gave it back to girl. When I took a good look at her, I realized she wasn't a human.

"Pardon me for prying, but aren't you an Ice Apparition?"

"Um, yes. I'm sorry, how do you know that?"

"I'm also a demon. I'm...adjusting to life here so I purchased these articles of clothing to try and blend in more."

"I did that, too, when I first started living with Master Genkai. Not living with my people was tough at first, but Kazuma visiting so much made it a lot easier."

Realization hit me. The only Ice Apparition that hung around in Human World was named Yukina, sister to Hiei and the girl Kuwabara had huge feelings for. The fact that she associates with the ones that are pursuing me led me to believe my cover was blown or that she was sent here on purpose.

"I suppose you know who I am then, right?"

"I'm afraid I do. I'm sorry for not saying anything. I am here with another friend of mine to look for a present for Kazuma. We would have shopped near where he lives, but I was afraid he'd see me."

"That makes sense, I suppose."

"They warned me you might show up, too. You..don't seem like a dangerous person."

"I'm an S-Class demon. If I unleashed all of my powers on humans, it would wipe many of them out. Before the barrier was put back up, I made it through."

Yukina purchased her stuffed cat, then turned her attention back to me.

"Well, I hope they aren't too hard on you if they catch you. It was nice meeting you."

After she was gone, I looked around outside the front door. Upon sensing I wasn't being watched, I walked out.

 _Kurama's POV_ :

After Yukina told us about her encounter with Izumi, I had gone to Koenma with an idea on how to bring her in.

"She seemed to trust me a little after our encounter. I believe I can use that to our advantage."

"Any plan is open for listening to. What is it?"

"I can lead her into a false sense of security. I can make her trust me, then the rest of Yusuke's team can bring her in. It's a dirty trick, but it may help finally stop her from running."

"You do realize that once she finds out, she'll likely lash out at you with her full strength?"

"I am aware of the consequences, Koenma."

"Very well, Kurama. Proceed."

 _That's it for part 3 of this story. Izumi buys clothes to help her blend in, and Kurama comes up with a dirty trick to get her to trust him. What'll happen next? Stay tuned to find out_


	5. Part 4

Kurama and the S-Class Elemental Part 4: A Second Encounter

 _Kurama's POV_ :

I left Koenma's office confident that my plan to gain Izumi's trust wouldn't fail. As underhanded as the plan was, she was an apparent threat to those in Spirit World and my plan would hopefully ensure her apprehension. Kuwabara's words from earlier rang through my mind. The idea of her not being a real threat to anyone, despite being an S-class, did cross my mind, and I had some doubts about going through with my plan.

' _Hn, having second thoughts?'_

I jumped when I heard Hiei's voice in my head. I regained my composure as I took a waiting portal to the Human World.

' _Just a little. I am recalling Kuwabara doubting if she really is as big a threat as Koenma is making her out to be.'_

' _That oaf can barely recall what he learned in his human school. I highly doubt he can comprehend the capability of an S-class demon.'_

I sighed and headed to a park, sitting down on a bench.

' _You do raise a good point, Hiei. I shall do my best to relocate her and get her to trust me.'_

I didn't hear a reply, so I assumed Hiei broke our mental connection.

I glanced around the park and immediately noticed Izumi perching in a tree, secretly observing the children playing with a smile on her face. I had to push my attraction to her far back and remind myself that I had a job to do. I approached her tree and knocked on it. She started, but quickly recovered and looked at me.

"Kurama?"

"We meet again, Izumi. Do you have a moment?"

Naturally, she put up her defenses. Her energy level rose as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"That depends. Are you going to try and apprehend me again?"

"Not this time. I merely wish to have a discussion with you. I am completely alone, so there's no hidden surprises."

She glanced around, realizing I was telling the truth about being here alone, then hopped out of the tree.

"I suppose I can spare a moment. Shall we?"

We sat at the base of the tree. She smiled nervously as she looked at me.

"So, what did you want to speak to me about?"

"Well, I've been thinking of the situation you're in. I don't think Spirit World really has anything to worry about with you, but I work for Koenma and as such, my job was to apprehend you since you're considered a threat to all three worlds. I'd like to propose a truce."

She looked as if she were considering my offer, but frowned.

"How do I know you're not leading me into a false sense of security? I know how deceptive you were in your past life. For all I know, you could be tricking me."

"I understand your disbelief, Izumi, but I assure you I am speaking the truth about a truce. You can trust me, you have my word."

 _Izumi's POV_ :

I couldn't detect any deceit in his voice, but I was still hesitant to accept his offer. I knew as Yoko, he pulled many stunts that deceived rivals and he could be pulling the wool over my eyes now. For some reason, my head was telling me to trust him.

"I am tired of running. With a truce, I'm not constantly looking over my shoulder."

"Does this mean you accept my offer?"

"I guess it does. Mark my words though, Kurama. If I ever end up finding out that this truce of yours was a lie and that you were indeed on bringing me to Spirit World, you'll be in for a huge world of hurt. I might be justified in using my whole strength on you."

"Honestly, I would not expect anything less from you."

We stood up, said goodbye, and parted ways. I felt a smile come to my face as I realized I was finally free from being chased around by Spirit World authorities. As much as I'd like to believe Kurama was tricking me, I found myself believing his words.

' _I better not find out he's been fooling me.'_

 _Koenma's POV:_

I looked up as I saw Kurama walk into my office again.

"Back so soon?"

"I've just met Izumi. While she had doubts my offer for a truce were sincere, she appears to have taken the bait."

"Ah, excellent. I wasn't expecting her to do so. So Kurama, what's your next step?"

"I plan on letting her get to know me and vice versa. I'm hoping she can drop her walls and open up to me. The easier I can do so, the easier it should be to have Spirit World apprehend her. I'm, at the moment, more worried about her finding out what I'm doing."

"Did she threaten you?"

"Basically Koenma, she plans on using her full strength on me if she finds out my truce offer was a lie. I may not make it out of the assault alive or in one piece."

"Let us hope it doesn't come to that."

 _Sorry this one is shorter than my other chapters, and I'm also sorry it took so long to update. I have more time on my hands now, so I should be a little faster at getting new chapters up. It's good to be back :)_


	6. Part 5

Kurama and the S-Class Elemental Part 5: Izumi and the Mazaku

 _Izumi's POV_ :

I wandered around the park some more after Kurama left. While a part of me wanted to trust his offer for a truce, another part of me was saying that he really was leading me into a false sense of security. He lived long before I did, so he's had a lot of practice in persuading others.

"Hey, demon chick!"

I frowned as I looked at Yusuke Urameshi. I had neglected to remember he used to live around here.

"I suppose you're here to make sure I'm behaving?"

"You bet your ass I am. This is my hometown and I don't want you causing any trouble, got it?"

"Says the man who beat up people weaker than him back in junior high school."

I smirked as his eyebrow twitched. Apparently, my little comment got to him. He then got a confused look on his face at my comment.

"Wait a sec. How'd you know about my days in junior high?"

"You're not exactly a stranger to demons, Mr. Mazaku. Look, I may be an S-class, but that doesn't mean I plan on blowing this place to smithereens."

"Right...well, just don't get too comfortable. One wrong move and I'll be sending you to Hell."

"Please. By the time you think you can touch me, you'll be the one six feet under. You're wasting my time, Urameshi. I've got better things to do than listen to some son of a washed-up alcoholic."

He gave me such a glare that even I felt unsure of his next move.

"You better take that back, you bitch! No one badmouths my family like that, understand?!Nobody!"

"Make me."

Before he could make a move, however, someone decided our little party was over.

"Hn, don't waste your breath, Urameshi. She speaks the truth. You'd be dead before you could even reach her."

For a man who hardly spoke, Hiei was definitely a smart one.

"Wow, never thought I'd see Hiei defending a teammate."

"I hardly call it defending. I see it as making sure a valuable ally doesn't do something stupid."

"Oh come on, Hiei! I ain't gonna do anything stupid!"

Seeing as how the attention was no longer on me, I quietly slipped away and out of sight.

 _Kurama's POV_ :

After hearing of Yusuke's brief encounter with Izumi, I decided to put my plan into action. I brought up my plan with Koenma and the SDF, and I was pleased to see they liked it. I was to "befriend" Izumi and lower her defenses. When the time was right, they would apprehend her. I still had doubts, and Kuwabara still insisted we didn't really need to worry about her.

"Kurama, do you really wanna do this? I mean, she'd do some serious damage to ya if she found out you were lying to her."

"While I do agree with that statement, she is still considered a threat to Human World. Her apprehension is what's best for everyone."

Kuwabara shook his head and paid for the ice-cream at the vendor we stopped at during our walk. As we enjoyed our snacks, he kept bringing up my plan to trick Izumi.

"I just hope you know what you're doing, man. We all saw what kind of damage B- and A-class demons could do. Izumi is an S-class, and that means she'll make those guys look like infants with the kind of strength she has."

"You do make a good point, Kuwabara. Even if I do perish in a battle with her, it'd seal her fate even more. Killing me would result in an 'immediate punishment'".

I emphasized immediate by doing the finger across the throat gesture. Kuwabara shivered and ate the rest of his ice cream.

"Wow. That's rough. Think she'd actually go that far if she finds out you're tricking her?"

"Honestly, I wouldn't blame her for doing so. I'd have done the same thing if a member of my group of bandits betrayed me."

 _Fast Forward_

Several days passed since I encountered Izumi and I was finally ready to pt my plan into action. My first step was to invite her on an outing with me. I planned a picnic at the park where she could watch the human children at the playground. With this meeting in a favorite setting of hers, gaining her trust would go smoothly. After all, I had to get her to completely trust me before the apprehension could take place.

"Hello, Kurama."

I turned to greet her and found myself at a loss for words. Izumi was wearing a white blouse and a blue skirt that was flowing in the breeze. I shook my head free of the slightly lustful thoughts and smiled at her.

"I hope you don't mind a picnic. I thought it'd be a good way of breaking the ice and getting to know each other."

"This is fine. I've seen humans having picnics on those boxes with moving images."

"You mean a television?"

"Yes, that, and they looked enjoyable."

As she sat beside me on the picnic blanket, I struggled to keep my breathing under control. I had to remind myself to stick to the plan so I could gain her trust and aid in her apprehension. The only problem was it was getting harder to keep my attraction to her hidden. If I let it out into the open, the plan would be ruined.

 _Sorry part 5 took so long. I went through some big changes and my son became a priority. I hope you all liked this chapter and I promise to try putting up part 6 as fast as possible_


	7. Part 6

Kurama and the S-Class Elemental Part 6: A Possible Change of Heart

 _Kurama's POV_ :

Several months have passed since the picnic I had with Izumi. The plan was going well and I could tell I'd gained her full trust. She wasn't always so tense anymore and appeared very relaxed whenever I interacted with her. I kept Koenma up to date with the plan's development and he assured me the SDF would be summoned as soon as he deemed it necessary.

"Hey, Kurama!"

I looked up from my book to see Kuwabara peering in through the slightly open living room window.

"Kuwabara, what a nice surprise. What can I do for you?"

"I came by to see if-wait,is your mom here?"

"Not currently. She and the rest of the family went to bring home dinner. I offered to stay and do some chores while they were gone."

"Oh, good."

After pushing the window all the way open, he hopped into my living room.

"I came by to see if you knew where Urameshi was. I've been trying to reach him at his usual spots, but I can't find him."

"Is it unusual for him to be unreachable?"

"Usually. Today's Saturday and he was supposed to meet me at Genkai's, but he never showed up. I was hoping you'd have seen him."

I shook my head, put my book down, and rose from the recliner I was sitting in.

"I'm afraid I haven't see him today, Kuwabara. Let me leave a note for my family and I'll go with you to look for him."

I left a note for my mother saying I was going to bring my book back to the library before it closed and promised to be back before they got home. After getting into town, we started looking in Yusuke's usual hangout spots.

"Tell me Kuwabara, when did you last talk with Yusuke?"

"Earlier this morning. He said he'd meet me at Genkai's at 11am, but that was 4 hours ago."

I let this information sink in. It wasn't like Yusuke to miss a chance to go to Genkai's. For a brief moment, I thought Izumi may have had something to do with this. Kuwabara must have been thinking the same thing because he looked back at me.

"Do you think Izumi did something to him, Kurama?"

"I admit the thought did cross my mind, but there's no way of knowing for sure."

I suddenly felt demonic energy flare up on the outskirts of town and looked in that direction. Having felt it, too, Kuwabara's eyes widened.

"Kurama, that's Urameshi's Mazaku energy!"

"Let's get to him, and quickly."

We quickly ran through the town and soon ended up in the forest beyond the town's borders. The demonic energy we felt was definitely Yusuke's and he wasn't alone.

"Kuwabara, I feel another energy signal with Yusuke."

"Who is it?"

"I can't tell without venturing closer."

Rose Whip ready, I walked into the forest and saw Yusuke laying against a tree, right arm bleeding from the shoulder and breathing heavily.

"Urameshi!"

I rushed toward Yusuke and immediately summoned a plant to heal his shoulder wound.

"I apologize in advance, Yusuke, but this will sting a bit."

"It's fine. This is nothing compared to other booboos I've gotten."

"Who did this to you?"

Before Yusuke could answer, Izumi appeared with blood flowing from a wound in her abdomen and her breathing also labored.

"He's...he's down for good this time, Yusuke. You okay?"

"Just a shoulder wound and a little out of breath, is all. I should be asking you that question."

She smirked then collapsed onto the ground, out cold. Confused, Kuwabara looked at Yusuke.

"Hey, Urameshi. What happened?"

"I was on my way to Genkai's when I felt some demon following me. After leading him here, I found out he was related to one of the late Four Saint Beasts. I guess he was pissed about us killing them and wanted to pay us back for it. He was stronger than I thought he was. Izumi sensed my energy while I was fighting the other demon and came to help me. I think she got that stomach wound when she was fighting him."

While Kuwabara wrapped up Yusuke's shoulder, I looked at Izumi's wound.

"It appears she was stabbed with a sword laced with poison. She was lucky her vital organs were missed."

I summoned another plant to create an antidote and removed the poison from Izumi's system. After wrapping her stomach wound, I carefully picked her up. Kuwabara helped Yusuke stand up and we were soon on our way to Genkai's. As I carried Izumi up the stairs to Genkai's temple, Yusuke looked at her.

"I didn't realize she was that good of a person. Maybe we were wrong about her."

"I agree, Urameshi. She may be an S-class, but she's pretty cool."

Yusuke noticed how quiet I was and gently nudged my arm.

"Hey, what's on your mind?"

"I was thinking about what you said. Despite all we've heard about her from Koenma, she has yet to show a ruthless nature or aggression. She could've used her full energy to dispatch of you while you were unable to defend yourself, but she instead chose to save your life and kill the other demon for you."

"So...what now?"

I sighed and looked down at the elemental demoness in my arms.

"Perhaps the plan is no longer necessary."

Kuwabara opened the doors that led to the temple and we walked through.

"Think Koenma would agree to that?"

"I'm not certain, Kuwabara."

 _Koenma's POV_ :

The plan, in my mind, had gone as far as it could. Kurama managed to gain the full trust of Izumi, and she currently doesn't believe she'll be apprehended by the SDF. I was finished with waiting for the potentially deadly demon's apprehension and the SDF were getting anxious to leap into action.

"Lord Koenma, when do we move in?"

I sighed and pushed a button that sent off their summoning alarm.

"Immediately. See to it she doesn't escape."

"Yes, sir!"

 _Uh oh. Looks like Koenma is through with waiting and has officially sent the SDF after a currently wounded Izumi. Will Kurama get a hold of Koenma in time to stop them? What will Izumi do when she awakens to find them at Genkai's, and how will she react when she realizes Kurama did indeed betray her? Find out soon in part 7_


End file.
